Scenes of existance
by Tamra Avighal
Summary: bits of interaction in and around the summers household. My own little post the first what if plot.
1. Boredem kills

Dawn sat in the living room leafing through a magazine, thankful that for once, it seemed her house's many occupants had decided to be quiet. It didn't last long. Chuckling about the 'say anything' she had just read, she didn't notice that Liv had entered the room until the magazine was ripped out of her hands.  
  
"Dawnie, I'm bored." Dawn rolled her eyes. "So find something to do. It's not my problem. Now give me back my magazine." She held out her hand. Liv took a step back, magazine behind her back. "You know, technically it is your problem. You are my host after all. You're supposed to keep me entertained." Dawn sighed, "Fine, you're bored. Go talk to Giles; he'll give you something to do. And don't pout at me; it won't do you any good." She looked at Liv and swallowed, noticing the gleam in her eyes. "Oh but Dawn, I don't need something to do, I have the perfect thing, I just need someone to go with me." Dawn looked at her suspiciously, noticing for the first time, what she was wearing. A black tank top paired with a short black skirt and knee high boots. Definitely not slaying clothes, so Dawn puzzled as to what she had in mind. "Ok, I'm curious, what do you want to do?" Liv smiled, "I just want to go dancing Dawnie, want to come with?" Dawn sighed, her previous experience with this particular potential telling her she wouldn't get her magazine back, and she might as well just go along. "Fine, let me go get changed." Liv rocked back and forth on her heels. "Good, don't forget some stakes, just in case."  
  
"Uh Liv, I though you wanted to go dancing." Liv chuckled, "I do." "We just walked by the bronze." "I know. We're not going there." "Just where are we going?" "A little club I heard about. Very exclusive." Dawn thought about this. AS they came to the entrance of an ally, it suddenly hit her what kind of an exclusive club they were going to. "Oh no, not again. You promised Buffy no more going to Vampire clubs to stir up trouble!" "I'm not stirring up trouble. I'm going dancing. Besides, it is only an hour after sunset. It should be pretty empty still." "That makes no difference. It's dangerous and stupid. I can't believe you'd drag me along on one of your suicide missions." "Hey, I thought you wanted to step out of big sister's shadow." "I do, but not by being the first Summers sister to be killed and stay dead." "You won't die. You're good with the staking. No worries. And quit making a fuss, there's the entrance."  
  
Dawn looked up, and sure enough there was a door at the end of the ally with the prerequisite big ugly vampire guarding the door. *Oh crap, here we go again* she thought. Liv on the other hand, didn't seem nervous at all. She sauntered up to the doorman casually. "Hey honey, how much cover do sweet things like us have to pay to get in?"  
  
The vamp looked them over, leering. "Nothing for you two." "Good." With that, Liv pulled a stake out of the sleeve of the jacket she had put on, and killed him with a flick of her wrist. "One down, fun to go." 


	2. if only you just wanted to dance

Dawn's jaw dropped. "But, Liv, he let us in." Liv turned and looked at her. "He did, but he was still a vamp, now come on." She grabbed Dawn's hand and pulled her into the club. Music loud enough to damage your eardrums seemed to come from every corner of the room. It was a large dark, mostly empty room. Dawn was relieved to count less the thirty vampires in the club.  
  
Liv made her way to the bar, head bobbing to 'Transylvanian concubine'. Dawn giggled at the irony of having that song playing in a vampire bar. Her giggle stopped in her throat when she saw a certain vamp sitting in the corner of the bar. "Liv, Spike is here." Liv looked over her shoulder. "Good, that way we have backup if things get ugly."  
  
The bartender came over to them. "What'll you have girls?" "Electric popsicle" "Uh. rum and coke?"  
  
Clutching their drinks, the two girls made their way over to an empty table. "So Liv, what do we do now?" Liv took a slow sip of her drink, and then replied "Now we wait." Before Dawn could ask what they were waiting for a young vamp came up to them. "You guys want to dance?" Liv grinned and replied," Sure."  
  
Dawn found herself dragged onto the dance floor. "Liv, are you crazy, what if Spike sees us?" "No worries hunny, he hasn't looked up from his drink since we got here. Now shut up and dance while you can."  
  
The song changed to something heavier that Dawn recognized from the 'Queen of the Damned' soundtrack *Gods that's pathetic*. The vamp they were dancing with looked at her for the first time. "Shit! The slayer's sister! Who the hell turned her? Are you trying to get us all killed?" Liv pulled her stake out again, and pressed it to the vamp's chest. "That was the general idea." Having said that, she pushed the stake in, and he exploded into a cloud of dust.  
  
The vampires dancing next to them looked up. They looked at Liv, The stake, and the pile of dust on the floor. Then they panicked. "Slayer, slayer!" They yelled. It would be their last words, seeing as how just as they said that, Dawn and Liv staked them.  
  
"Damn, there goes our cover. Oh well" Liv grinned evilly, and dropped into fighting stance, waiting for suicidal vampires to come at her. Dawn, on the other hand looked for Spike, to see if he had noticed the outburst yet. It didn't appear that he had, he was still staring moodily into his drink. *Well then, nothing to stop me from having a little fun of my own* A smile that mirrored Liv's formed on Dawn's face, and she too dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
Two vamps came running at them, and Dawn lost herself in the fight. Dust was raining around her and Liv when she noticed that there seemed to be more and more vampires circling them. "Uh Liv, maybe it would be best if we made a dash for the exit now."  
  
Liv looked up from her crouched position and pouted, "But I was just starting to have fun." "Well you fun is over now cutie." Liv looked up at a very ugly vamp. "Oh, I think not. I think it has just begun." "I agree with him." Said an accented voice from behind the vampire, who quite obligingly; chose that moment to explode into a cloud of dust, revealing Spike. Liv looked up, "Oh, hi Spike. I see you finally looked up from you drink. What was it by the way, it looked good." Spike snorted. "Don't get cute with me girl. I'm getting you out of here if I have to kill all of these gits to do it. And don't tell me I'm no fun. I did not go out tonight to baby-sit the likes of you."  
  
With that, he grabbed Liv, and threw her over his shoulder. "Come on little bit, I'm guessing this was her idea and you'd like to leave?" Dawn didn't even bother answering, as she took of at a run towards the door. "Put me down you bleached oaf! I'll tell Buffy you're manhandling me, and threatening me too!" "She'll probably give me a bleeding medal."  
  
Dawn lost track of them at that point, having turned a corner in the opposite direction. *Oh well, I'll meet up with them again at the house*  
  
"You know you're just a big spoil sport." Liv said to Spike's back. "Well, I may be a spoil sport, but at least I'm not a stupid suicidal bint. You want to kill yourself fine, just leave her out of it." "I never said I wanted to kill myself." "You don't have to, it's obvious." "Shut up, you have no idea what you're talking about. You're just a bitter old." What ever Spike was it was cut off by the duo's arrival at the house. The door flew open, and there stood Giles in all his stuffy watcher glory. His very angry stuffy watcher glory.  
  
"And just what did you think you were doing young woman?" Spike dropped Liv onto the couch so she could answer Spike's question. He moved to stand beside Giles, arms crossed in a scarily fatherly manner. Liv took a deep breath. "I went dancing, don't hernia." "I wouldn't, if you had simply gone to dance. Instead, you went to a well known Vampire club. Who knows what would have happened if Spike hadn't found you?" Liv sniffed disdainfully, "Why am I the only one being yelled at. Dawn was there too." "Yes she was, and Buffy and Willow are taking care of her at the moment."  
  
Liv could just make out two angry voices coming from upstairs. "Don't try and play innocent with me Dawn, you may not have known where you were going, but you didn't have to stay." "Willow is right, you could have, no should have come home and gotten me, and I would have dealt with it."  
  
Giles cleared his throat and continued, "Ever since you arrived you have been getting you and the other girls into scrapes of one sort or another, and I will not stand for it any longer." "What are you going to do, ground me?" "That sounds like a good idea." Xander said as he entered the room. "We lost enough girls as it is. We don't need what's left of them trying to off themselves." Liv growled, "I'm not trying to off myself. I knew what I was doing." "I'm sure you did, but."  
  
Whatever else Xander was about to say was cut off by the doorbell ringing. "Excuse me" He went to answer it.  
  
Giles turned back to Liv, "What you did was reckless and could have resulted in your death or turning, didn't you consider that?" Liv frowned "You don't care about me, only Dawn. It would be less hassle for you if I just up and dies." "That's not true. We care for all of you."  
  
"Uh Giles, there's someone here for Liv," Xander had reappeared in the doorway. He stepped aside to reveal a young man with curly dark hair, and nervous expression. Seeing him, Liv's eyes widened. She stood up, and promptly fainted.  
  
A/N this is part of a series I am writing about a potential slayer named Livna Stevens. These first two little parts served as an introduction to her. I will continue her story later, and expand on her past. This series does not focus on Buffy and crew, although they play a large role in it. If you like what you've read so far, do tell me. I'll try and write more soon. 


End file.
